White Roses Blossom Again
by Ashexett
Summary: I felt a cold hand touch my face and I leaned into it as the familiar long nails gently slid across my cheek. I smiled slightly as he wiped away my tears. When I opened my eyes all that was left was a single white rose pressed into my hand.


**I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sorry fro the short chapter I will add more as soon as I can though. Sorry if I misspelled something it is hard to type when your hands are really cold xD WARNING! THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS!**

**Kouga-Just get on with it i want to make my appearence.**

**Kouga you are not even in this**

**Kouga-Oh come on please let me be in!**

**No This is a story between Rin and Sesshomaru.**

**Kouga- *Makes puppy face***

**Oh that won't work on me... Oh okay maybe later *Hugs***

**Kouga-Smirk**

**BUT NOT THIS CHAPTER! AND IT WOULD ONLY BE A SHORT TIME!**

**Kouga-Well along as it is more time than that filthy half demon Inuyasha who stole Kagome from me.**

**You have Ayame though, do you want me to tell her about what you just said?**

**Kouga-*Windens eyes* Oh please no! She is scary!**

**Yeah what ever Kouga.**

**Naraku- GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Naraku! I thought you were dead!**

**Naraku- Shhhhhhhh**

**Kouga-I'll kill you!**

**Okay and on with the story.**

* * *

I pushed my long black hair out of my eyes as I rose with a yawn. I smiled brightly as I saw a box lying on the floor of my room connected to Kaeda's house.

I got on my knees and inched over to the box with a smile. I opened the lid and pulled out the contents. The box contained a blue kimono with silver stars on it and a silver bow attached. I smiled as I slipped it on.

This was another present from Sesshomaru. This kimono was the prettiest I had gotten yet. It reminded me of the stars I looked into every night as I thought of the past adventures I had with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, even Kohaku for a little while.

I smiled as I twirled around the bow flooshing around my slender body. I smiled as I put the one ponytail in my hair and walked outside. I still continued my old habit of not wearing shoes; shoes just got in my way and annoyed me from beyond end so I went barefoot.

I walked with the warm dirt of the road falling over my toes. I was currently on my way to Sango and Miroku's house to babysit their three kids. They had two girls around eight and a boy who was six.

I waved to Kagome who was knelt in a field picking herbs with Inuyasha following her. Inuyasha has never left her side not even once since she returned, he is always there with her and protecting her.

I strolled up to Sango and Miroku's house as the sun had just reached the point of noon. There was a slight breeze and it felt good as my long hair flowed past me and my new kimono swayed in the wind.

I opened the door and walked in with a smile.

"Hello Sango, Miroku." I said as they smiled back at me with the children bouncing up and down.

"Hello Rin, thank you for doing this, we will be back tomorrow." They said this as Sango grasped Miroku's arm.

"It's no problem I enjoy watching the kids, any way enjoy yourself." I said winking. Sango blushed and Miroku laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, Kohaku might come over, you should really spend some time with him." Sango said smiling at me and giving me a thumb up. I sighed, I liked Kohaku as a friend but I have never really felt a connection to anyone since before I had left Lord Sesshomaru, but that was because he saved my life many times. I just haven't found the right person yet.

"You know you are seventeen know, you could get married, I mean Sango had a kid when she was around seventeen." Sango blushed then and hit Miroku on the back of the head.

"Shut up Miroku." Sango said this and dragged him out the door. I looked down at the kids who pulled at my dress.

"Hello Rin-chan, are you going to play with us?" This was Sirok the six year old boy. He had light brown hair that fell into his eyes in curls.

"Of course I am!" I said this and clapped my hands together. I looked over to the two girls there was, Yumi and Folra. They both had Sango's hair color and had bangs that fell right over their eyes with long hair. They looked at me eagerly as I smiled.

By time the children had settled down the sun was about to set and I was already exhausted. I had just put them to bed when a knock came from the front door.

I stood up and walked over to it and opened it. There stood Kohaku holding something behind his back. I smiled at him then.

"Kohaku-kun!" I said really glad to see him.

"Hello Rin-chan." He then brought out some flowers from behind his back. He looked away blushing and smiled slightly. I accepted them and let out a silent sigh, he was my friend but he just wasn't that to me.

"Thanks Kohaku-kun." I muttered. He then walked in and took a seat on the couch beside where I had just sat down. He tried to put his arm around my shoulder but I wriggled away. I sighed as he looked down fiddling with his hands. I then rubbed my temples with my fingertips. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the magnificent white dog as it stood before me glittering in the moon light. It had been like this for many years and I actually had tried to keep from going to bed to stop myself from seeing this painful image.

Yes he brought me gifts in the middle of the night, but now only rarely; also he has not stopped to talk to me once in two years. It was as if he stopped caring about me.

Kohaku grabbed my shoulder and I looked up at him with my eyes strained and tired.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Kohaku said in a quiet voice. I nodded looking at him sadly. All I wished was that I could even see Lord Sesshomaru again. He always came and disappeared with the night.

Kohaku grabbed both of my shoulders and stared me in the face. He then put his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back; it was not a romantic hug, but a comforting one.

I sat like that for awhile my eyes swimming as I thought of that white dog again.

"Why do you care for him endlessly if all he does is hurt you with memories by not even visiting you when you are actually awake?" Kohaku said letting me go.

"I don't know but I miss him I know when he comes for me I will leave with him." I said this smiling slightly.

"I think that time has already come and gone, I think he decided for you." Kohaku said this quietly. It was painful but he might be right it was as if Sesshomaru was trying to take himself out of my life forever.

"No he wouldn't." I said chocking up as I thought of never seeing him again.

"I would never treat you like that." Kohaku said soothingly in my ear. I closed my eyes as a single tear fell from them.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru would never do that to me." I said as tears soaked my shirt. I ran from the spot then and out into the moonlight.

I ran up a dirt path onto the top of a hill. I stood there under the stars as tears fell from my face. There was a slight wind that made me shiver slightly as it hit my bare ankles. The ribbon around my waist shine like moonlight as the tree rustled it's leaves. Everything was so calm and peaceful yet I could not stop crying.

I felt a cold hand touch my face and I leaned into it as the familiar long nails gently slid across my cheek. I kept my eyes closed afraid this illusion would go away. Then I felt the hand wipe away my tears. I smiled slightly as I stood there. I then felt something pressed into my hands. I opened my eyes that still glittered with tears. There was nobody before me in the moonlight.

I looked down at my hands which now grasped a single white rose. I smiled slightly as I clutched the rose to my chest. I looked at the sky and smiled as tears once again slid down my cheeks. Now though I turned around and slowly walked down the path as my hair and silver ribbon floated behind me in the wind.

I looked at the rose again and sighed softly.


End file.
